Current state-of-the art injection methodologies for bipropellant engines rely on either impingement or turbulence to mix the fuel and oxidizer streams. With impinging stream injectors, the fuel and oxidizer streams are directed towards one another at various impingement angles. The impingement angles are determined from a momentum balance of the incoming jets. The high velocity streams come in direct contact with one another, break up, mix, and hypergolically ignite. The vortex injector, on the other hand, creates turbulence generated from high velocity, non-impinging fuel and oxidizer streams injected tangentially into the combustion chamber. The tangentially injected streams generate a highly turbulent vortex that mixes the propellants and allows hypergolic ignition to occur.